


Morgenstern

by Ketakoshka



Series: My Broken Matryoshka Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Kidnapping, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Master/Pet, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Harry's a vampire, Millennium wants him even more. Will Alucard be able to save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ring Around the Rosie

Morgenstern

Prologue: Ring Around the Rosie

**Ring around the rosie**   
**Pocket full of posies**   
**Ashes, ashes**   
**We all fall down**

**Ring around the rosie**   
**What do you suppose we**   
**can do to fight the darkness**   
**in which we drown?**

**Ring around the rosie**   
**This evil thing, it knows me**   
**Lost ghosts surround me**   
**I can't fall down**

_Red eyes stare up at the moon as their owner listens to the sound of chaos, war, disorder, and death. 'I wonder who will live, who will die, and who will be born anew.' Black hair waves in the breeze and obscures his vision, not allowing him to see one monster strike down the other._

Harry's eyes snap open, finding himself alone in their coffin, and sits up before lifting the lid and leaping out to search his master out. "Alu?" his voice rings out. "If you can hear me, talk back." No answer. "Damn... Ina must have sent him somewhere." He trudges upstairs with the intention of finding something to eat and nods to the guards as he passes. "This world will never be what I expected..." He smiles. "And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it..."

* * *

After finding out that Alucard went to Italy with Sir Integra and Walter, Harry decides to go on his own adventure. So he packs up a small lunch and grabs his wand before heading out into London, with hope to make it to a park, play for a bit and get back before his master comes home.

He strolls down the back alleys and across shaded streets until he finds the perfect place for him to play. It's shaded and quiet with few people around, and there's swings, his favorite thing to play on. He sits in one, rocking back and forth slowly before finally picking up speed. "I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late; it's never too late..."

Suddenly, the chains holding him up are grabbed, and he's thrown on the ground roughly. He looks up at his attackers, three vampires. "Hello, pet," one says. "How's about you come with us for a while?"

He gets up as quickly as he can and heads for the trees, murmuring under his breath. "Even if I say..." He dodges to the right. "It'll be alright, still I hear you say..." He jumps up as one dives at him. "You want to end your life." He slams his feet into its head and feels the bones break. "So then and again, we try..." He takes off in a different heading: to an abandoned building. "To just stay alive." He dodges to the left. "Maybe we'll turn it all around, cause it's not too late..." He's tackled to the ground and a cloth with something sickenly sweet on it is pressed to his face. Just before passing out, he thinks, 'it's never too late...'


	2. It's Not Too Late, It's Never Too Late

Morgenstern

Chapter: It's Not Too Late, It's Never Too Late

Green eyes open slowly to dim lighting and the scent of antiseptic and chemicals. "Where am I?" he murmurs and tries to sit up, terror shooting up through him when he finds that he can't move. "What the hell?! Where the hell am I?!" His eyes turn red, and his fangs elongate. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Ah," a voice softly calls, alerting him to the arrival of a fat man with thick glasses and a doctor. "This is the one who charmed the monstrous Alucard, Matryoshka." He walks right up to the table where the boy's bound. "And he turned you recently. When?"

"A couple of days ago," Harry growls.

"Oh, I see. You are still a newborn, dear one. You're going to need blood soon, and as long as you be good, we'll feed you."

Harry bares his fangs in a snarl. "Who the hell are you?!"

The man raises an eyebrow. "That constitutes as being bad, but alas, I do owe you my name so I'll let that slide. I am the Major." The boy's eyes widen. "You see, dear child, all I want is a glorious, endless war. A war that makes Hell itself tremble, and your precious master is the key to that goal." The Major shrugs his shoulders. "Alas, we could not find the proper way to get him so deeply involved." His smirk comes back. "Then we heard of you: Alucard's precious wizardling. We knew instantly of what would happen if you were taken; he'd murder anyone in the entire world to get back to you."

"You bastard!" Harry's seeing red, fangs digging into the soft flesh of his lower lip.

The Major chuckles. "Bastard I may be, Matryoshka, but I will get my war, and you are going to help me obtain it."

* * *

When Alucard returns from Italy, it's to total chaos. "What's going on here?!" Integra shouts, making everyone look at her.

"We can't find Harry anywhere!" Schroodinger cries, desperation on his face. "We've looked everywhere!"

Fear blooms on Alucard's face, and in an instant, he joins the search. An hour later, he finds Harry's note. _'Alu, I'll be back by sundown if I'm not already there. I just wanted to go play for a bit. See you! XOXO,_ _Matryoshka.'_ He groans when he looks out at the stars in the dark night sky. "Where are you? Better yet, what did you do?"

He walks through the wall into Integra's study only to have Seras' face right in his. "Where is he, Master?"

"I don't know. He wrote that he'd be back already... so, I have to fear for the worst." The old count sits down with his head in his hands. "I... I..." A shock of fear that isn't his own runs through him followed by anger. "Matryoshka..."

"What, Master?"

Alucard looks up at his other childe. "Millennium stole Matryoshka."

* * *

Upon hearing this proclamation, Schroodinger goes to find Rip and Hans in hope that they'll help him help Alucard. "What's wrong?" Rip asks upon seeing his expression.

"Matryoshka's been taken."

'By the Major?' Hans **_inquires._**

"Yeah... Maybe a few hours ago. And I need your help."

"Of course we will!" the bluenette of the group exclaims. "Right Hans!" The werewolf nods.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Harry wakes up two days later to the Doctor staring over him. "Good morning, Matryoshka."

He flinches away from the sharp lights, feeling a horrible ache above his ass, in his fingers and on his head. "Nya~!" he whines, claws digging into the metal of the table. "H-hurts..."

"Ah, yes... your new additions." The blonde walks over with a small compact mirror and holds it out so the teen can see himself. A twisted smile alights his face as he sees the horror and wonder on the boy's face. "If I may say, you look lovely this way, Matryoshka."

"You-you bastard..." Harry stares at his reflection, wondering how Alucard's going to take the changes inflicted upon him.

Dok laughs. "Now, now, no need to be rude. After all, the Major will want to see you now that you're awake, and I bet that he wants you to be as polite as possible. And if you are, I'll feed you."

The prospect of blood has the newborn salivating, and his eyes turn red with hunger. "Nya..." Finally, an expression of defeat crosses his face. "I'll be good..."

* * *

Alucard screams in anger, staring down at Enrico Maxwell and the vile Round Table Members who don't want to do anything to save his childe; Anderson looks just as angry, fearful for the young boy who'd had so many horrible things happen to him. "He is of no concern to us!" Maxwell shouts, making even Hans want to rip his throat out. "If he dies, then there will be one less creature left in this world."

"He is not simply a creature! He is a person, and one of the most loving beings in the entire world! He doesn't even hate you!" Integra yells back, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I can tell right now that his love was wasted!" The last sentiment is echoed in all of their minds, as Alucard turns away to leave.

"Vampire." He turns his head back to the queen. "Come here." He kneels before her. "I can tell how much this Harry means to you. I want you to find him, and I want to meet him."

A crooked smile comes to his face. "Alright, your majesty."

* * *

After the Major had gone away, Harry is fed and taken to a small room with a pet bed for him to sleep upon. Despair had welled up in his soul the entire time that he'd talked to the man, but still he kept himself steady. 'No one will ever see this side reflected, and if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?' So he hopes and prays that someone will save him. 'And I have left alone, everything that I own..." He thinks of all of the nice times with Alucard and is greatful for them. 'To make you feel like it's not too late; it's never too late." He's scared that he'll never leave this accursed place.

* * *

In the darkness of another world, one attached to our own, a creature awakens itself to his despair and feels itself move towards him, intent on helping his master, the one who had collected the Deathly Hallows. He wants to show the boy that it's not too late to survive all of this.

* * *

Black cat ears twitch as an equally dark tail curls around his leg, and the neko-vampire hybrid mewls and curls up on his pet bed. "Master..." His claws sink into the plushy fabric. "Where are you?" Harry tucks his tail between his legs as tears build up in his eyes. "I'm scared... I'm scared, Master..." His teeth worries at his lip. 'Even if I say it'll be all right, still I hear you say you want to end your life...' "I'm so scared..."

**"There's no need to be..."**

At the sound of a soft, hollow voice, Harry's head jerks up to see a midnight cloaked shadow with a gleaming white smile. "W-who are you?"

 **"I am Death, my Master. You called for me, and I must obey your summons."** It sits down beside him and ruffles his hair, careful of the still sore appendages on his head.

"I-I didn't call out for you!"

**"Well... Not specifically, but you were scared and that summoned me from my duties, Master Matryoshka."**

His cat ears lay down, and his tail tucks between his legs. "Are you really Death?"

The being seems to perk up at the question. **"Yes, I am!"** Its smile grows.

"Then I need you to do something."

**"Anything!"**

"Get me out of this room."

**"Okay!"**

It pets his head, making him feel hope running into him before it leaves, but the hope doesn't go with him. 'Now and again, we try to just stay alive...' He smiles softly. "Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late; it's never too late..."

* * *

Alucard is sitting by himself in the dungeon, preparing to go on a suicide mission when he feels that shock of hope. "He's alive... Matryoshka's alive..." Immediately, he gets up and heads off to tell Sir Integra the news, especially now that he thinks he knows where the boy is... "They're keeping him in Germany..."

* * *

Harry looks both ways down the hall, Death floating behind him, and once he determines it safe, he dashes down the right side like Death had told him to. 'It might work...' They'd spent the last two hours making an escape route and battle plan, and it's finally time to put those into action. Just as he reaches the end of the hall, he hears the sound of fighting and feels his master's presence. "Is that?" He looks over at Death. "Did you?"

The personification grins wider. **"I may have given him an idea of where to look."**

"Thanks..." Matryoshka speeds off towards it, hearing several sets of voices echoing, and he stops bewildered. "My friends?" He listens again and can definitely make out Luna's, Hermione's, Draco's... so many of their voices as they fight their hardest to save him. "No way..."

**"Yes... we need them..."**

He smiles. "The world we knew won't come back..." He understands that sentiment; everything's going to change now. Perhaps for the better. "The time we've lost can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again." 'Maybe that's not so bad...'

* * *

When enters the fight, Alucard looks up, wonder, curiosity and slight anger in his eyes at Matryosha's new look. Yet, it fills him with pride at how quickly the boy adapts to using his new appendages for his own good. The tail is used to balance normally tricky moves for his small frame; the nails rip open his opponent's skin, and his ears allow him to know exactly who's around him and when. The additions blend seamlessly into his fight, but there's still a slight awkwardness that only those who have known the boy for years would know.

Death of Innocence openly gapes at Matryoshka before going back to his task of protecting Luna at all costs, nearly getting himself hurt in the process. Yet, it doesn't matter to him, only saving Harry and making his blonde happy.

Hermione fights side-by-side with Rip Van Winkle, shooting down anyone who dares come near them. Schroodinger and Hans are also a pair, just like Seras and Pip. Walter is by himself but still tries to protect Sir Integra who's on her own bloodthirsty mission. And last but not least is Anderson who watches over the other teenaged wizards who fight for their friend.

Then Harry finds the Major...

* * *

The man who'd already found himself hurt by Walter and Seras was nothing more than a mass of machinery with a gun, and he shot at the boy.

Harry hisses and clutches at the wound, wincing as it reformed with the inky shadows beneath his feet. 'This world will never be what I expected...' His eyes meet the crimson ones of his master who smiles darkly, knowing what's going to happen. He grins back and leaps forward, trusting his arm through the mechanical head of the Major. 'And if I don't belong...' He chuckles and turns away to take Alucard's hand, ears perked and tail wagging in happiness. It doesn't matter if he's different anymore; he's happy just the way he is: Alucard's Matryoshka.


	3. A World All Our Own

Epilogue: A World All Our Own

Another day... Another reality... At last the world makes sense to Harry as he lays beneath his master, and a soft 'take me' comes from his mouth. Everything is as it should be.

'Even if I say it'll be alright...' Luna backed out of becoming a vampire in order to become a dementor beside Death of Innocence. 'Still I hear you say you want to end your life...' Instead, Hermione, who started dating Rip Van Winkle the day after they saved him, became a vampire about a month later. 'Now and again, we try to just stay alive.'

Harry throws his head back when Alucard finally enters him, the first time ever since they got together. "M-master!" He's beyond ready, but he knows that it's all up to the older vampire. "Please."

"As if I could deign you..." Pressing butterfly kisses, Alucard travels down his neck as he thrusts gently, unwilling to hurt him. Eventually his lips land on top of the boy's jugular vein, sinking in to raise the boy's euphoria.

Harry clutches to him tightly to steady himself as he cries out repeatedly, pushing back as best as he can, and when Alucard's fangs nip his neck, he shouts, "y-yes! B-bite me, Master!" The moment those pearly eyeteeth pierce the teen's flesh, he's screaming out his release, unable to last through the wondrous feeling of having his blood drained despite being already dead. It's almost like the blood is flowing within his veins again... It's like he's alive. 'Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late; it's never too late...'

* * *

"Ina!" Harry whines, staring directly into the strict woman's eyes without flinching. "I want to stay here with Master!"

"You are going back to school!"

"But-"

"Back to school!"

He sighs and mutters a 'fine', then turns his attention to the silently laughing vampire. "Alu... can we go back to Paris?"

"Maybe for Christmas."

He giggles and launches himself into the elder's arms. "Okay!" Snuggling into the red coat, he thinks, 'maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late; it's never too late. It's not too late; it's never too late'

And it's true. For the great vampire, Dracula's Matryoshka, nothing's impossible, nothing's too hard or too late. It's never too late for anything... After all, he's got all the time in the world.

_**Ring around the Rosie** _   
_**I want the dead to know me** _   
_**I'm not scared to** _   
_**Show my face to them** _

_**Ring around the Rosie** _   
_**You should have listened to me** _   
_**Now they are around us** _   
_**And you will die** _

_**Ring around the Rosie** _   
_**Pocket full of posie** _   
_**Ashes, ashes** _   
_**They all fall down...** _


End file.
